


Meet the Family

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirihara's first encounter with Marui's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Family

"Don't expect too much," Marui said, opening the door to his house. "And don't act like a guest. You're not."

Kirihara followed Marui inside. "Your house is really nice, senpai." In truth, the house was nearly identical to Kirihara's own, save the family photos were different and the television was bigger.

"Mom, we're here!" Marui kicked off his shoes and tossed his bag to the floor, waving for Kirihara to do the same.

Kirihara's mother would've killed him for throwing his bag on the floor, but this was Marui's house and Marui's rules, so Kirihara complied. "Are you sure it's okay that I eat over, senpai? It's kind of sudden and…"

"Bunta!" Marui's mother flew out of the kitchen and embraced her son. "I'm so glad you're home, my beloved son!"

Bunta rolled his eyes and stepped away from his mother. "Sink clogged again?"

"It's disgusting," she said, pointing with her spatula. "Fix it immediately. Your father claimed to solve the problem, but he made it worse." She turned to Kirihara. "Set the table, would you dear?"

"Told you we don't have guests," Marui said, throwing off his tie. "Plates are in the cabinet over there. Set for six."

Kirihara walked to the cabinet and set the table. It wasn't so bad, really. He did it at home all the time. It was even kinda nice to be considered part of Bunta's family so quickly, would make it a lot easier when…

"Who are you?"

Kirihara turned at the tap on his shoulder. He looked down into two sets of curious pink eyes. "Bunta's friend."

"Oh," said the boy with buzzed hair. "Aniki fixing the sink?"

Kirihara nodded while placing the last plate down. "It's clogged." Bunta talked about his younger brothers, but Kirihara had never seen them. They were kinda cute for ten year olds.

"You're gay, right?" the longer-haired boy said, squinting. "I can tell."

"Leave aniki alone or we'll kick your ass," the short-haired one, Hiroki if Kirihara remembered correctly, stabbed Kirihara's chest with his finger.

Kirihara didn't say anything, just watched the two strut up the stairs. When they were gone, he broke down in laughter, falling to his knees and clutching his stomach.

"They can probably hear you from upstairs," Bunta said as he walked in, his uniform shirt balled up in his hand. "I'm all gross so I'm gonna take a shower."

"Can I come?" The words were out of Kirihara's mouth before he had time to register that he probably should've kept that particular comment to himself.

Marui threw his shirt at Kirihara's head. "Do your homework. I'll be back in a few."

  
 **& -&**

  
Marui's mother was kind enough to show Kirihara to Bunta's room, where Akaya took out his books and splayed them across the ground in an "I'm studying, really" pattern before trying various provocative poses.

"Totally gay," Ryuichi said, pointing. "He's trying to be all sexy so he can steal Bunta's virginity."

Hiroki nodded, expression grave. "We can't tell mom, though. She thinks he's a nice guy, even set the table."

"He's good." Ryuichi left his perch at the door and entered the room, Hiroki following behind. "Just because our brother's gay doesn't mean we'll let him go out with anybody who walks in here."

"You're ugly and stupid," Hiroki said, his shadow falling over Kirihara's math book. "He can do a lot better than _you_."

"They're cute, aren't they?" Bunta walked into the room, towel around his waist. He grabbed Ryuichi by the hair and Hiroki by the ear. "I'll be right back after I kill them." He disappeared with his brothers and all Kirihara could make out were muffled screams and whines. When Bunta returned, it was with a satisfied smirk. "Sorry about those two."

"Senpai, they, uh, know…about…us." Kirihara wasn't sure there was an "us" to speak of between himself and Bunta, but he was determined to achieve that status by the end of the week, if only to piss the little rats off.

"Ignore them." Marui's face heated until his cheeks were pink. It was really cute, even though Kirihara would never say such out loud because Marui got upset when anyone called him cute.

"Do I look gay to you, senpai?" Kirihara looked at himself in the mirror on Marui's closet door.

"You look fine. And I look naked. Go outside while I change."

Kirihara settled onto the floor. "But I like it here, senpai."

"I can call them back, if you want." A pink eyebrow raised and Kirihara trudged out of the room. Down the hall, he could see the twins staring, eyes glinting in the hall light.

  
 **& -&**

  
"Can Aka-nii spend the night?" Hiroki asked after the meal was done.

"We want Aka-nii to stay _forever_ ," Ryuichi agreed, scooting over and resting his head on Akaya's shoulders.

Akaya was in the presence of Bunta's parents so he didn't elbow the brat in the side. Bunta kicked them both under the table, though, so that was nice. "My mom would miss me," he told them, keeping up the good, well intentioned kouhai act.

"We're gonna go study," Bunta said, standing. "Keep these two away from us."

Kirihara rose to follow. "The meal was wonderful," he told Bunta's mother, who smiled back and shooed him away.

Once in Bunta's room, the door was locked. "Sorry about that." Marui checked the lock again. "They do this every time I bring someone home, guy or girl."

"But they know you, uh, like guys. Do your parents? Know, I mean. Not like guys. That'd be weird, except for your mom."

"You tell _your_ parents?"

Kirihara thought about the reaction his father might have. "No." Living was nice. Akaya'd like to live through his first kiss, maybe even some sex before his father killed him for destroying the family line.

"They probably wouldn't care, but…" Marui shrugged and turned on his computer monitor. "I'm gonna check my email. If you need help with anything, let me know."

"You're not gonna study?" Kirihara'd never seen Marui actually open a textbook, but he figured that was because the tensai did all of his study at home, in secret.

Marui craned his head back, smiling the patronizing smile he gave the first years when they asked how to do a Techuu-ate. "I went to class. Why do I need to study?"

"Nevermind," Kirihara grumbled, taking out his notebook.

"Are they doing it?"

"Shut up, I can't hear anything!"

Marui's head fell forward and thudded against his desk. "I hate my family," he groaned, grabbing a letter opener.

Kirihara jumped up off the floor. "I'll take care of it, senpai." He licked his lips and checked his uniform to make sure it wasn't rumpled. Quietly he walked to the door. "Gee senpai," he said, loud enough to carry through the door but not down the stairs, "I'm really shocked to find that those two have such a brother complex. I'd be careful at night if I were you. I read about this kind of thing in the paper last week."

The two listeners ran down the hall, tripping over eachother in a chorus of "gross" and "iew."

"Akaya, don't ever mention brother complexes again. That was gross." Marui's face looked a little green.

"Don't worry, senpai, I think they'll leave us alone." Kirihara settled back down to the ground and his studies. No sooner had he cracked his math book than his phone rang. He glared at the caller ID. "Hi mom. Yeah. Sorry. I left a message. Yes ma'am. No ma'am. I'll be right there." He closed his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Gotta go?" Marui spun in his chair, a lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

"I forgot to get my laundry together. And the school called about that fight I got in today." The third year called Yukimura-buchou a girl. He deserved the broken jaw. "See you tomorrow, senpai."

Marui stood. "I'll walk you out. There's probably an ambush at the bottom of the stairs."

"Next time, we'll eat at my house, senpai. It's safer."

Marui grinned and shoved his lollipop in Kirihara's mouth. "Sure. Let's hope they don't follow us. I think they really like you, they're just in that throwing sand phase."

"My house next time," Kirihara repeated, his words garbled by the lime lollipop. "And if they get anywhere near me, I'll kill 'em."

"We looooooooove you Aka-nii!" came the chorus from behind the door.

Kirihara quickly finished picking up his books before stomping out of Marui's house. Behind him, Bunta waved and the twins blew kisses.


End file.
